


Калибровка оружия

by Mister_Key



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Эксперимент "Возрождение" завершился неудачей.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 41
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Калибровка оружия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке "А стивоговардов додадите?" 
> 
> Никто не мудак, смерть главного персонажа, таймтревел, ООС, намёки на инцест, парочка грубых выражений, потеря памяти, групповой секс, секс вслепую, первый раз, юст и авторское guilty pleasure. Нервных личностей со склонностью к морализаторству, канонодрочерству и литературоведению просят под кат не ходить и неприличными словами не выражаться.

Игла вонзилась в кожу, плунжер медленно пошёл вперёд, и густая зеленоватая жидкость неохотно двинулась, входя в щуплое маленькое тело, растянутое на лабораторном столе. Доктор Эрскин, не сводя со Стива глаз, кивнул ассистенту. Тот бодро зашуршал ручкой.

04.04.1942 года, опыт номер 317, испытуемый — Стивен Грант Роджерс, 23 полных года, американец, белый, сложение астеническое, некоторый недостаток веса, заболевания: астма, последствия перенесённого дифтерита, ревматизм, слабое сердце и повышенное давление, цель опыта: постановка эксперимента “Возрождение” по методу доктора Абрахама Эрскина. В 10 утра 00 минут пациенту было введено 50 миллилитров экспериментальной сыворотки (смотри протокол секретности 1042) внутривенно. Первичная реакция — сужение зрачков, тахикардия, повышение температуры на три градуса, озноб, проливной пот. Через три с половиной минуты — обморок, замедление дыхания до шести в минуту, пульса — до сорока, цианоз слизистых, угнетение реакции зрачков, холодовая проба отрицательная. Симптом “паруса”, тахипноэ, реакция на антидот нулевая, через четверть часа — дыхание Чейна-Стокса, вестибулоокулярные и роговичные рефлексы нулевые, биоэлектрическая активность мозга отсутствует, изоэлектрическая ЭЭГ, гипотермия менее 32°С, диагностирована клиническая смерть испытуемого. Проведены пять циклов СРЛ, непрямой массаж сердца, ИД с помощью мешка Амбу, дефибрилляция. Зафиксирована биологическая смерть испыту... (зачёркнуто). Восстановление сердечного ритма, дыхания, реакция зрачков положительная, пришёл в сознание (!!!) в течение минуты. Отмечается некоторая спутанность сознания: спросил у проф. Эрскина, как тому удалось выжить, уточнил текущую дату. Физические изменения (рост, вес, мышечная сила, выносливость и пр.), прогнозированные при применении сыворотки, не наблюдаются. Эксперимент признан не достигшим цели.

***

— А я вам говорю — нет, док, при всём моём уважении. Уважал бы меньше — послал бы нахер, не стесняясь. — Говард Старк закурил сигару и окутался клубами дыма, как рассерженный дракон. — Парень и так как не от мира сего после вашего эксперимента. Неудивительно, он чуть не умер, а вы хотите по второму кругу засунуть его в эту мясорубку?

Доктор Эрскин поморщился и с надеждой посмотрел на возвышающуюся неподалёку установку. Та мигала всеми огнями, тихо шипела гидравликой и выглядела как продукт творчества сумасшедшего учёного — но была, как он хорошо знал, результатом усилий гениального инженера.

— Полковник орал на меня часа три, — признался он. — В сухом остатке недоволен… примерно всем, но особенно...

— Я знаю, чем он недоволен, — перебил Говард. — Но Пегги уже подписала согласие, и её сам чёрт не остановит, так что и я не стану. С вита-лучами шанс у неё есть, к тому же женщины выносливее.

— Я до сих пор виню себя за то, что пошёл Стиву навстречу и фактически приговорил, — Эрскин поглядел на Старка почти просительно. — Не знаю, почему именно этот мальчик кажется мне особенным, но кажется. И если мисс Картер не выдержит опыта, весь проект закроют — так мне сказал Филлипс.

— Выдержит, — заверил Старк. — Я не зря ем хлеб, как и вы, док. Но мальчишку оставьте в покое, он и так настрадался. Кстати, кто такой Тони, вы не в курсе? И что такое смартфон? Стив пару раз оговорился, а когда я спросил, в чём дело, выглядел так, словно и сам не понял, что на него нашло.

Эрскин развёл руками.

— Он ведёт себя странно, после клинической смерти это не редкость. Обычно мозг со временем сам восстанавливается после гипоксии. Хоть бы с Картер такого не случилось! — вдруг воскликнул он, словно взмолился какому-то сердитому богу. — Она же нравится Стиву!

Говард кивнул и ободряюще похлопал старика по плечу.

— Я сделал всё, что мог. Уверен, что и вы. Скоро у нас будет Капитан Америка — молодая, красивая, с пышной грудью, ну и что же, что британского происхождения, в прессу это не попадёт. Зато для пропаганды будет самое оно: если уж девушка решила защищать свою страну, то уж всем остальным сам бог велел. Верьте мне, Абрахам, у меня чутьё на успех, и я чую: завтра всё получится.

— Хотелось бы верить, — пробормотал Эрскин, заранее сдаваясь. У Пегги Картер было не так уж много шансов, но Старк уже не раз делом доказал, что его решениям можно и нужно доверять, по крайней мере, в вопросах деловых.

Когда на следующий день Пегги Картер сошла с ложемента установки своими, и весьма привлекательными ногами, Эрскин мог только выдохнуть с облегчением.

У них получилось.

***

— А теперь раздвинь ноги, Стив, — ласково сказал Говард. — Наклонись. Сядь. Встань. Руки за голову. Прогни спину. Потянись. Ну, как ощущения? Нигде не жмёт?

Стив завернулся в особенно сложную гимнастическую позу и помотал головой. Ему нигде не жало, даже наоборот: было удобно, надёжно и удивительно тепло, особенно после такой нелёгкой ночи. А ведь, казалось бы, металл должен холодить тело, но у Говарда был несомненный талант делать его послушным и гибким, почти ласковым. Впрочем, чего он ещё ожидал? Это же Старк.

— Ну и замечательно. — Говард сделал отметку в блокноте. — В принципе, можно облегчить твою броню ещё на пару фунтов, но я бы не стал. Сейчас она ровно под тебя, а если будет слишком лёгкой, ты не сможешь использовать инерцию.

Стив покивал понимающе. Накануне он уже успел обкатать на полигоне броню Пегги, одолжив на денёк. Первая модель брони была для него тяжеловата и не совсем подходила по фигуре, зато управление он освоил слёту, как и основные приёмы воздушного боя. Говард удивлённо и радостно хмыкал в усы, Стив вертел над полигоном мёртвые петли, а Филлипс, проследив глазами за мелькающей бронёй цвета хаки, заметил:

— Всё-таки у парней с техникой лучше, чем у барышень.

— Зато мисс Картер не начинает задыхаться после трёх миль пробежки, — возразил Эрскин, оказавшийся неподалёку. — Всю войну в броне не просидишь.

— Ради бога, кто её пустит воевать! — возмутился Филлипс. — Нам нужна эта, как её… Старк?

— Символическая фигура, как Леди Свобода, — тут же сказал Говард. — Но я сомневаюсь в том, что Пегги устроит бить каблучками по сцене да собирать деньги на облигации военного займа. Вы её плохо знаете, полковник.

Филлипс застонал и взялся за голову.

— Да чтоб вас всех, — сказал он. Стив именно в этот момент пронёсся прямо у них над головой и решил, что Говард нарочно прикрепил к броне передатчик: наверное, хотел, чтобы у Стива не оставалось никаких иллюзий насчёт их с Пегги судьбы.

Что ж, в этом он преуспел. Даже, наверное, слишком. Бог знает почему, но этой ночью Стив проснулся от собственного вопля, чего с ним в жизни раньше не случалось. Вокруг была непроглядная темень, откуда-то тянуло дымом, из походной мастерской Старка доносилось бодрое лязганье — тот, несомненно, мастерил броню уже для самого Стива, — а он лежал, задыхаясь и ловя убегающее сердце, и в голове билось одно, короткое, прожигающее насквозь.

Тонитонитонитонитони. Криком, застрявшим в груди, иглой, дрожащей в сердце.

— Тони, — пробормотал он и зажмурился, пытаясь поймать ускользающий хвостик сна. Кто это был такой, откуда? Почему в груди каждый раз словно нож проворачивали, стоило вспомнить короткое имя, и чьё оно было, чёрт побери? Почему каждый раз перед глазами вспыхивала зловещая страшная радуга? Что с ним, простым парнем из Бруклина, такое странное творилось?

Он вертелся всю ночь, так и не сумев уснуть, перебирая в памяти всё, что только мог наскрести, но так и не смог ни вспомнить, ни понять, и вот теперь, даже получив свой собственный костюм, так и не мог выбросить из головы то, что привиделось.

— Ты что-то тихий сегодня, Стив, — сказал Говард наутро. Осунувшийся от продуктивной рабочей ночи и довольный, он всматривался в Стива с тревогой. — Боишься, что не потянешь костюм? Не волнуйся, я его сделал ровно под тебя. Всю ночь плясал.

Рассказать ему о том, что после сыворотки он, с его сомнительным бруклинским счастьем, не только не стал здоровей, но и обзавёлся ночными кошмарами, Стив не рискнул.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я всё думаю о том, что сказал полковник. Пегги ведь не станет простой актрисой в броне, она отвоюет своё, такой уж характер. Я тоже… не хочу остаться просто хлюпиком в модном костюме. Даже таком железном.

Говард, всю ночь превращавший куски металла в ладную, лёгкую, послушную каждому движению, надёжную броню, которой Стив мог бы управлять, не задыхаясь от натуги и не срываясь в кашель, удивлённо хмыкнул.

— Никогда ты не был просто хлюпиком, Стив, мне бы твоё упорство, — сказал он и спрятал блокнот. — Ничего, Кэп, мы ещё с тобой повоюем. Надерём задницу фрицам, опробуем новое оружие, совершим пару невозможных вещей ещё до завтрака и снимем героическое кино…

Стив развязался из неудобной позы, уселся на помост и поглядел вверх, туда, где продолжала летать Пегги. Стандарные полётные тесты и парочку дополнительных, заковыристых и не предусмотренных ни одной инструкцией — хотя бы потому, что инструкций к экспериментальным моделям Старка не существовало в принципе, — она явно собиралась сдать не хуже, чем он сам.

В некоторых вещах Стив не признавался даже самому себе. Они приходили, вспыхивали в голове, пронзали насквозь невозможной яркой картинкой, от которой частило сердце и сводило грудь, и он стискивал зубы и прогонял их, не позволяя себе даже рассмотреть как следует. Раньше они касались Пегги — это он помнил ясно. Теперь стало иначе: трудней, запутанней, и он был окружён ими со всех сторон, как глупая муха, застрявшая в паутине.

— А как же Пегги? — спросил он. — Это ведь она будет надирать зад Гитлеру.

Говард с каким-то тайным сожалением поглядел вверх, где броня выписывала круги и повороты.

— Пег молодчина — умная, красивая, талантливая. И фигура... — Он вздохнул, и Стива укололо глубоко и больно — глубже и болезненней, чем можно было ожидать, и гораздо чувствительней, чем стоило бы. Кого к кому ревнует, он и сам не знал. — Но ей вряд ли позволят быть Капитаном Америкой. Просто из-за того, что она женщина и англичанка. Чёртовы идиоты.

— Ты не знаешь Пегги, — криво усмехнулся Стив. Он и сам её не знал, и их короткий недороман, начавшийся и угасший одинаково стремительно, немногое изменил: Стив по-прежнему плохо понимал женскую натуру. Впрочем, в решимости Пегги во что бы то ни стало сделаться символом нации и защищать справедливость не сомневался ни на мгновение. — Она ещё всем покажет и окажется лучше нас, парней. Как с вита-лучами.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Говард и вдруг, точно решившись на что-то важное, отбросил сигару и подался ближе к броне. — Стив, вы с ней точно ладите? Стой, погоди, я объясню, — прибавил он, видя, что Стив открыл рот, чтобы ответить. — Понимаешь, заставить даже один такой костюм летать как надо — задание трудное и, прямо скажем, во всех смыслах дорогое, а уж два! Может, лет через сорок-пятьдесят и появятся новые технологии, стабилизаторы, сплавы, даже системы управления, но сейчас это всё равно что пытаться жонглировать пушечными ядрами, стоя на хрустальной рюмке, да ещё при этом петь оперу и не сбиваться с нот. Меньше всего мне хочется, чтоб вы с Пег относились друг к другу плохо, но если есть шанс, что ваше личное… понимаешь, к чему я?

— Нет. То есть да, понимаю, но нет, — быстро сказал Стив. Понял, что не убедил, и со вздохом принялся выворачиваться из фиксирующих ремней, превращавших внутренность костюма в подобие альпинистской обвязки. — Пегги — замечательная, и поводов для соперничества у нас нет. Ну, разве что в том, кто лучше исполнит в броне переворот Иммельмана. И я всё равно не тяну на Кэпа… чёрт, застрял…

Говард подоспел на помощь, и пару секунд Стив видел его с непривычного ракурса сверху вниз. Приглаженные бриолином тёмные волосы внезапно и нелепо захотелось потрогать, и Стив привычно подавил дурацкое, но удивительно сильное желание. В последние несколько недель таких неловких ситуаций возникало на удивление много: то тянуло лизнуть душистый дым сигары, то — коснуться кругло выпирающего бицепса, проверив, действительно ли он такой твёрдый, как кажется, то отогнать от Говарда вечно трущийся вокруг кордебалет. Он полувисел, полустоял в фиксаторах, пока Старк разбирался с заклинившей пряжкой, и думал о чём угодно, только не о Пегги.

— Говард?

Тот поднял голову, блеснул тёмными глазами и оказался слишком близко. Слишком рядом — до того рядом, что сердце прыгнуло и застряло у Стива в глотке. Он шумно сглотнул, втянул сквозь зубы потяжелевший отчего-то воздух и накрыл ладонь Говарда на пряжке своей.

— Что бы ты сделал, если б узнал, что я — не тот, за кого себя выдаю? Другой парень?

Говард пожал плечами и не убрал руки.

— А ты и есть другой парень, Стив. Не тот, кем кажешься. В тебе… чёрт, не знаю, как и сказать. Думаешь, я смотрю на тебя и вижу слабого бруклинского паренька? Да чёрта с два. Я вижу героя, я знаю, что он там, в тебе, внутри. Неважно, за сколько ты пробегаешь милю, неважно, что должен носить с собой ингалятор, это всё такая ерунда. Что-то в тебе есть настоящее, главное, честное. И редкое. Я кучу людей встречаю каждый день, и ни одного, на тебя похожего, и если б с тобой что случилось, мне бы покоя не было до конца жизни… стой, я тебя пугаю, да? Ты весь белый.

Стив помотал головой. Чувство было такое, словно из неё, как из старого склада, вымели всё подчистую, распахнули все двери, и ветер носится взад-вперёд, гоняя легчайшую золотую пыль. Бездумно и решительно он потянулся к Говарду, успел увидеть, как удивлённой, негаданной радостью вспыхивают тёмные близкие глаза, и горячее, жадное и солёное коснулось губ, взяло с собой и понесло куда-то — выше, выше, выше. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, и потом, когда Говард всё-таки отстранился и попытался что-то сказать, Стив покачал головой.

— Не надо об этом. Просто не нужно. О чём угодно, только не об этом.

— Ладно, — неожиданно покладисто согласился Говард. Скулы у него потемнели, в глазах поселился опасный счастливый блеск, и Стива как волной накрывало ощущением живой гибкой силы, упрямой, но послушной ему. Охотно покорявшейся. — Хорошо. Ты скромный парень, а я — обаятельный и терпеливый, долго ждал, подожду ещё. Выбирайся на волю.

Пряжка, оказывается, уже давно развалилась надвое, и Стив выступил из брони, чувствуя себя хуже, чем голым. Губы жгло, в груди теснилось так много, что сердцу не хватало места, а лётный комбинезон казался тяжёлым и жарким. Говард только глянул на него и отвернулся, закуривая, словно хотел спрятать глаза.

— Героическое кино, — напомнил Стив, решив, что эта тема вполне безопасна. — О ком? Не о себе же.

— До такой степени моё эго не разрослось, — усмехнулся Говард. Он, по-видимому, тоже слегка опомнился, и Стив не знал, радоваться этому или расстраиваться. — Я ещё не решил. Что-нибудь фантастическое, яркое, про будущее. Команда героев защищает Землю от злобных… ну, допустим, инопланетян. И чтобы они были не зелёные и не треножники, как у Уэллса, а… Стив, ты что? Чёрт, Стив! Да что с тобой?!

Стива трясло так, что зуб на зуб не попадал, и перед глазами стояло то, ночное, почти забытое, взорвавшееся сейчас, как граната у самых ног. Забылся даже поцелуй, холодом вынесло всё тепло из тела, и он едва не отхватил себе язык, попытавшись заговорить, до того сильным был озноб.

— Лиловый, — всё-таки сумел выговорить он. — Не зелёный. Лиловый.

— Кто?! — Говард теперь был очень близко, до того близко, что Стив мог бы рассмотреть его в мельчайших подробностях: карие глаза, щегольские усы, породистые скулы, если бы мог видеть что-то, кроме подступающей темноты. — О ком ты, Стив?

— О Таносе, — сипло выговорил Стив и потерял сознание.

В себя он пришёл уже без костюма, на больничной койке. Тревожный голос Эрскина доносился из-за ширмы, недовольно и грозно гудел начальственный бас полковника Филлипса, а Старк непривычно молчал. Стив попытался вспомнить случившееся и так и не смог, голову словно затянуло тёмной кисеёй, но в двух вещах он был уверен твёрдо.

Он не был сумасшедшим, что бы там ни подозревал полковник, — раз.

И он, по большому счёту, не был настоящим Стивом Роджерсом — два.

Голоса стихли, послышались шаги, ширму отодвинули властной рукой, и Говард с непривычным выражением лица появился рядом, вздохнул, встретившись со Стивом глазами, приложил палец к губам, запрещая говорить.

— Это ничего, это бывает, — заверил он. — Док разводит руками, но я точно знаю, что ты сильный парень и справишься.

Стив попытался сесть и даже сумел, хоть голова и кружилась. Старк помог, подоткнул подушку, на миг оказавшись слишком близким, слишком жарким, как разогретый в кузне кусок железа, и Стива накрыло снова: захотелось прижаться всем телом, и до того остро, что он приглушённо выругался.

— Всё-таки ты здорово переменился, — одобрительно и удивлённо констатировал Говард, и Стив прикусил губу, чтобы не выкрикнуть: “знал бы ты, насколько!” Он и сам не знал, насколько, только понимал, что возврата к прошлому не будет. Говард почуял неладное, с тревогой заглянул ему в глаза. — Что? Воды?

— Со мной что-то не то творится, — одними губами признался Стив. — Я не…

— Молчи про Таноса, — шепнул Старк. — Не при других. Потом обсудим.

Стив хотел было возразить, но в палате появились всклокоченный Эрскин и ненавидящий всю эту грёбаную жизнь, если судить по выражению лица, полковник.

— Ожил? — резко уточнил он. — Как чувствуешь себя?

— Не делайте этого, полковник, не совершайте ошибку, — вмешался Говард. — Парень просто забыл позавтракать, а день жаркий, ну и…

— Что он в следующий раз забудет, дышать? — предрёк Филлипс. — И долбанёт об землю полтора! Миллиона! Долларов!

— Моих долларов, — напомнил Старк. — И моей работы. Остаётся Роджерс — остаюсь и я. Нет… ну, значит, нет, поеду путешествовать — скажем, в Ваканду. Там по мне скучают.

Стив мотнул головой, хотя знал, что Старк блефует. Не такие они были люди, Старки, чтобы отсиживаться… стоп, откуда это взялось? Какие ещё другие Старки?

— Три недели, — отрубил Филлипс. — Через три грёбаных недели я должен дать отчёт Конгрессу. Если случится ещё хоть что-нибудь… блядский дух и ебучая дева Мария, это что такое?! Ложись!

Грохот был таким, словно фрицы задействовали восьмисотмиллиметровую “Дору” с тридцатиметровым стволом и лафетом высотой в трёхэтажный дом, и попали. Стив на минутку оглох и ослеп, койка под ним подпрыгнула, как при землетрясении, и Говард, бывший ближе всех, свалился на него, больно придавив к изголовью. Белое страшное пламя полыхнуло ещё раз, превращая мир в негатив, и угасло. Слышно было, как словно бы очень вдалеке виртуозно матерится Филлипс. Потом Говард, всё ещё закрывавший Стива собой, зашевелился, поднимаясь, тревожно заглянул в его лицо и пробормотал:

— Если это что-то новое от доктора Зола… 

Снаружи донеслись крики, но не боли, а изумления, и Стив во внезапном приливе сил выбрался из постылой койки. Старк одобрительно хмыкнул, сцапал его под локоть и рванул наружу так, что Стив еле поспевал, но — удивительно — не задыхался.

Выжженный дочерна круг обозначал место, где когда-то стоял стартовый помост для испытаний брони, и посреди этого круга, как посреди печати, лежал… кто-то. Люди толпились вокруг, не рискуя подходить, но Говард плевать хотел на осторожность. Скрипя сажей и на каждом шагу поднимая клочья лёгкого пепла, он вместе со Стивом добрался до лежащей фигуры, дико глянул на истерзанную, когда-то вишнёвую броню, рывком перевернул человека на спину и застыл, вглядываясь в обожжённое лицо. Стива как ударило, он даже дышать ненадолго перестал, и сон вспомнился весь сразу: огромное поле, полное людей, страшный лиловый гигант, бой, крики, смерть. Его смерть.

— Тони, — выдохнул он. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, стучало в висках, в ушах, даже в глазах. Всё застилало багровой и чёрной пеленой, и дышать… дышать он, кажется, всё-таки не мог. — Тони!

Человек в броне вздрогнул, дёрнулся, хватая ртом воздух. Застонал и открыл удивительно молодые, ясные, испуганные глаза.

— Где я? — потребовал он. Повёл глазами вокруг: небо, край штабной палатки, два склонившихся над ним лица, в опрокинутой вышине — треплющийся на ветру флаг. Шумно сглотнул и поправил сам себя: — Когда я?

— Тысяча девятьсот сорок третий, — сказал Стив, не понимая, почему так заходится сердце. — Привет, Тони.

— Вы знакомы? — сипло и глупо уточнил Говард. Это был первый в жизни раз, когда Стив слышал из его уст дурацкий вопрос. Впрочем, если разобраться, не такой уж дурацкий. — Вы?.. Кто он вообще такой?

Человек в броне зашевелился, как жук, упавший на спину, подобрал под себя ноги в диковинных стальных ботинках, и сел. В груди у него тускло светился синий огонь, выточенный почти по форме сердца. С каждой секундой это пламя разгоралось ярче.

— Я умер, — просто сказал этот невозможный человек, которого Стив не знал и не помнил — но знал ведь и помнил. Уже не надеялся увидеть, но до чего же этого хотел. — Я, чёрт возьми, умер, но… Кэп? Ты вот такой и был на старых фото, как сейчас. До эксперимента… что за чёрт, в голове плывёт…

— А ты, — не слыша собственного голоса, сказал Стив, — всегда был такой, как сейчас. Делал невозможное.

— Да кто этот парень?! — возопил Говард, поддержал шатнувшегося визитёра и уставился отчего-то на Стива, повторил тихо: — Кто он?

— Тони Старк, — хором сказали Стив и Тони. Говард дико поглядел на них обоих и помотал головой и произнёс только:

— Мне нужно выпить. Сию секунду.

***

— ...концентратор репульсорного луча, и если ты наводишь его на контактную пластину… хм, а дальше что? Не понимаю. Работать не должно, но ведь работает!

Дым в мастерской стоял слоями, как алкоголь в дорогом коктейле: внизу, у самого пола — густой и тяжёлый от угольной печи, повыше, на уровне груди — табачный, от бесчисленных говардовых сигар. Под брезентовым потолком кольцами завивался едкий и лёгкий, от горелой изоляции. Вишнёвая броня, разобранная по запчастям, занимала весь помост и пару придвинутых к нему верстаков, и Говард, блестя глазами, кружил над ней с видом хищной птицы, заметившей мышиное гнездо. Тони, глотая из бессчётной кружки кофе, склонился над бронёй и что-то сдвигал, совмещал, паял и приделывал.

— Я сам занимаюсь энергетикой, — сообщил Говард, пристально изучая круглую деталь, время от времени испускавшую снопы искр. — Но это!.. У нас даже в теории нет ничего подобного! А эти микроскопические схемы?.. Каков принцип работы?

Тони, только что увлечённо тыкавший отвёрткой в раскрытое нутро грудных пластин, словно очнулся ото сна и, вздрогнув, отвёл раскалённое жало в сторону.

— Понятия не имею, — сказал он растерянно. Взял у Говарда кругляш, рассмотрел, свёл брови. — Концентратор… ну допустим, а как направлять? Нет, не понимаю.

Он снова заглянул в раскрытое нутро грудных пластин и, словно в полусне, заметил:

— Настройки все сбились, конечно, и Пятница тут беспомощна, серверов нет, интернета нет и вообще ничего нет.

— Интернета? – изумлённо переспросил Говард. – Пятница? Сервера? Что всё это такое?

Тони вздрогнул и взялся за виски.

— Не старайся вспомнить, — вмешался Стив, потому что видеть растерянное, непривычно неуверенное лицо Тони было выше его сил. — Ты… я через это проходил. Чем больше стараешься вспомнить, тем хуже получается, зато автоматические действия выходят словно сами собой.

— Парень дело говорит, — кивнул Говард и похлопал Тони по плечу. – Раз ты тоже Старк, значит, мой потомок. Может, даже не очень дальний, но точно из будущего, судя по вот этому всему. — Он обвёл рукой разобранную броню. — И это проблема.

Тони кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Не думаю, что военные поверят в то, что у меня вместо памяти дырявое сито, — мрачно предрёк он. — Того гляди отберут броню, хоть и сломанную, и попытаются восстановить.

— И не смогут, — уверенно сказал Говард. — Я бы не смог, а я ведь лучший.

Тони сердито посмотрел на него, и Стив счёл за благо вмешаться.

— Если получится взять самые понятные и безопасные части и использовать в броне Пегги и моей…

— У тебя есть броня?! – изумился Тони, отчего-то сразу повеселев.

— …вы сможете убедить полковника и прочих в том, что лучше не пытаться использовать опасную технологию из будущего целиком, тем более что это, как я понял, даже физически невозможно.

— Совершенно невозможно, — согласился Говард, вздохнул и добавил с искренним сожалением: — а жаль. Но в репульсорной технологии я всё-таки разберусь. Был бы ещё источник энергии помощнее… но я видел военные, секретные, трофейные, вообще все лаборатории, включая лично мои, и ничего подобного там нет, за это я ручаюсь.

Все трое посмотрели на нагрудную пластину, где тихо светился синий огонь реактора.

— Я его не отдам, — тихо сказал Тони. — Ни правительству, ни военным, ни даже Щ.И.Т.у. Это второй Тессеракт, если не хуже… чёрт! За такую технологию начнётся драка почище Второй мировой.

Говард задумчиво похмыкал и потрогал пальцем гладкое армированное стекло реактора. Тот, словно отозвавшись, вспыхнул ярче.

— У фрицев половина техники работает от проклятой батарейки Зола, — сказал он. – Хорошо, что ты так шумно появился, Тони: есть шанс убедить наших ястребов в том, что броня не пережила полёта и восстановлению не подлежит, по крайней мере, не так сразу. Поорут и отстанут, если бросить им другую кость, — может, не такую вкусную, но чтобы её было попроще разгрызть… да, Стив?

— Я подумал, — сказал Стив, рассеянно водя угольком по листу бумаги, — что броня — ещё не самая большая проблема. Повторить её они всё равно не смогут. А вот сам Тони… его ведь примут за шпиона.

Тони снова отвлёкся от детали, в которую только что увлечённо тыкал отвёрткой, и поднял брови.

— Чёрт, — сказал Говард. — Начнут допрашивать о будущем, планировать боевые операции, политики так и вовсе не слезут, каждому захочется узнать, что там, впереди.

— Я ни хрена не помню, что там впереди! — взвыл Тони, глядя на них с неприкрытым ужасом. Стив только сейчас понял, какой же он молодой — не старше тридцати, да что там, почти его ровесник. — Только темноту, Перчатку… что за Перчатка, не помню тоже, кстати, — и что-то ещё взорвалось. И всё, вот я здесь.

Говард со Стивом переглянулись, и Старк покачал головой.

— Никто в это не поверит, — сказал он. — Я понимаю, что это правда, но она такая неудобная, что будут подозревать всё на свете, от шпиона Шмидта до злых инопланетян, но в правду не поверят ни за что.

— Значит, нам нужно быстренько спрятать всё лишнее, — решил Тони. — Пока ваши параноики не очнулись от шока, а это случится очень скоро. Стив?

Тот отложил рисунок и встал. Часом раньше, устав пытаться понять происходящее, он решил заняться тем, что всегда его успокаивало, и рисовал без какой-либо определённой цели, просто чтобы дать буре внутри утихнуть. Это всё равно не помогло, даже, кажется, наоборот. Всё так запуталось, но стоило взглянуть на Старков, склонившихся над разобранной бронёй, и в груди словно вспыхивало новое, неожиданное и совершенно невозможное солнце, пугавшее и путавшее Стива ещё больше, и тянувшее к себе до того сильно, что не было ни шанса, ни желания воспротивиться.

— Я помогу чем смогу, — сказал он, повернулся к Тони и протянул ему руку. — У меня чувство, что я знаю тебя всю жизнь. Глупо и не может быть, но… Тони, ты мне доверяешь?

Старк без колебаний принял его ладонь.

— Доверяю. Тоже глупо и не с чего, но… возьми его себе. Реактор. — Он развернулся к распростёртой броне, сорвал с неё вспыхнувшее яркой синевой «сердце» и хлопнул Стиву о грудь. — Прячь. Тебя-то обыскивать не станут.

Стив — ему отчего-то стало нехорошо, словно он одновременно смотрел на две почти одинаковые картинки, пытаясь и не умея найти различие, но чувствуя, что оно есть и притом критичное, — накрыл реактор ладонью и быстро упрятал в нагрудный карман, заложив для верности блокнотом.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он. — Я очень ценю, правда. И, знаешь... знаете, — поправил он, — я кое в чём должен признаться.

Говард вздёрнул бровь, а у Тони на лице появилась тень тревоги.

— Если у тебя за душой есть страшная тайна, Кэп, лучше расскажи сразу. Я не помню почему, но точно знаю: так будет лучше и мне, и тебе, и ему. Вообще всем.

Стив кивнул и набрал во впалую грудь побольше воздуху.

— Я не выжил, — сказал он просто. — Эксперимент с сывороткой. Что-то пошло не так, и я умер, а потом… оказался в этом теле. Звучит так, как будто я свихнулся, но… посмотрите сюда?

Оба Старка синхронно глянули на измятый лист, и Тони негромко выругался, а Говард закусил сигару.

— Я понимаю, что это оружие, — сказал он хмуро. — Но выглядит оно как реквизит из дешёвого театра.

— Зато работает так, что не приведи господи, — пробормотал Тони, рассматривая изображение Перчатки. — У меня была такая же. Не помню и не понимаю, как и откуда, но точно была. Отдельный боевой режим, наниты… камни… Перчатка, огонь… я должен был умереть, но вот я здесь.

Он схватился за голову, и кожа на его лбу собралась морщинами. Говард автоматически потрепал его по плечу, стараясь успокоить, а Стив подошёл и обнял их обоих.

— Мы оба там дрались, — сказал он. — Других вариантов я не вижу. Может, вы, гении, найдёте другое объяснение, но я знаю одно. Я умер. Тот я, прошлый, которому страшно хотелось попасть на войну. И одновременно меня, как морковку из грядки, выдернуло откуда-то и воткнуло… вот сюда, в это тело. Свихнуться можно.

— Ты мне будешь рассказывать, — проворчал Тони. — Чёрт, голова лопнет скоро. Нет, всё равно не понимаю. Я должен был умереть. Мы дрались с Таносом — там, впереди, и других вариантов для не было, только умереть. Спасти других.

— Нет, — выдохнул Стив, и Говард в ту же секунду сказал своё “нет” — веское, тяжёлое и решительное. Наступила очередь Тони смотреть на них удивлённо.

— Нет так нет, я же не против, — сказал он наконец. — Просто удивлён. Обычно за меня мало кто переживал.

— Я переживал, — возразил Стив. — Как бы там ни было, кем бы я ни был… — Он поймал взгляд Говарда и виновато прибавил: — Прости. Я боялся, что если скажу о таком, ты меня сразу с концами спишешь.

Говард подавился кольцом сигарного дыма и долго кашлял.

— Ещё чего. Ты же всё равно Стив Роджерс, — выговорил он, наконец. — Парень, которому невтерпёж молчать, когда кто-то творит зло. Решительный, храбрый… красивый. Нравишься мне больше, чем весь кордебалет скопом.

— Полегче, — буркнул Тони. Он отчего-то покраснел. — Мне Стив тоже нравится. Нет, кажется, даже больше, чем просто нравится.Что-то там у нас было впереди, в будущем.

Стив тяжело вздохнул и покрепче обнял обоих. Это было как вернуться домой после долгого зимнего дня и оказаться в волнах тепла, наплывающих сразу с двух сторон.

— Ужасно неловко в этом признаваться, но мне вы нравитесь оба, — сказал он. — Только не считайте меня плохим за это, а? Это правда, правда плохой не бывает. И не ссорьтесь между собой, у нас и так проблем по горло.

Секунду-другую Старки ели друг друга глазами. Потом Тони решил:

— Разберёмся. А теперь давайте, парни, за работу.

Когда полковник Филлипс во главе спешно собранной чрезвычайной комиссии ввалился к ним, пылая жаждой немедленного разбирательства, все трое сидели над остатками вишнёвой брони.

— Удивительный сплав, — говорил Говард, ничуть не греша против истины. — Потребуется лет пятьдесят, чтобы хотя бы приблизительно повторить такое сочетание. Вольфрам, молибден, сталь, палладий! Да у нас даже нет прибора, способного точно определить процентное соотношение… полковник? Вы по мою душу?

— Кто он такой? — жёстко спросил Филлипс, глядя на Тони. — Похож на тебя.

— Вовсе нет, — хором сказали все трое, причём Тони казался крайне удивлённым этим внезапным единодушием. Филлипс налился кровью и подступил к нему с явным намерением вытрясти всю правду.

— Имя! — рявкнул он. — Звание!

— Говард Поттс, — моментально ответил Тони, и в его глазах заплясали черти. — Я гражданский.

— Гражданский? В такой броне? — Филлипс скривился. — Хорош заливать, парень.

Тони развёл руками и сообщил, оборвав зарождающуюся инвективу на взлёте:

— Я гражданин США. Не военнообязанный. Мало что помню и понятия не имею, как сюда попал, но я точно не маршировал строем.

— Учёный? — хищно предположил один из членов комиссии, блестя очками. — Коллега?

— Всего лишь механик, — вздохнул Тони. — Простите, парни. Можете прицепить ко мне полиграф или накачать сывороткой правды, я и тогда не скажу ничего другого.

Комиссия переглянулась, и полковник хмуро сказал:

— Иди-ка за нами, парень.

Говард немедленно встал и двинулся следом.

— Присмотри тут за всем, Стив, — попросил он. — Можете не тратить сил, запрещая мне присутствовать при допросе, полковник. Может, он и вправду всего лишь механик, но руки у него золотые, и без его помощи я буду разбираться с этой пташкой лет двадцать, так что я просто на всякий случай побуду рядом.

Стив оперся на верстак, слушая удаляющуюся перепалку. Филлипс не лез за словом в карман, но на каждое у Говарда находилось десять, так что в результате сомневаться не приходилось.

И всё-таки на душе у Стива было неспокойно, как всякий раз, когда он оставлял незаконченным важное дело или впутывался в передрягу. Словно что-то зудело внутри, требовало идти, бежать, драться, делать хоть что-нибудь.

Сердце-реактор тихо гудело в его кармане прямо у самой груди, и Стив накрыл его ладонью, стараясь успокоить. Мелькнуло вдруг перед глазами: косая страшная трещина змеёй, во рту — солёное, кровавое отчаянье, вокруг жгучий холод. Что это, где? Неужели они с Тони ухитрились драться друг с другом — но как, почему, что за бред? Хоть бы вспомнить… или, напротив, не стоит вспоминать? А вот это жаркое, живое, колотящееся в самое сердце — стоит ли давать ему волю?

— Стив?

Он подпрыгнул, повернулся и нос к носу столкнулся с Пегги. Хм. На самом деле он смотрел чуточку повыше декольте, подчёркнутого лётным комбинезоном: после сыворотки и вита-лучей Пегги ещё прибавила в росте. Летала она изумительно, новый уровень силы сделал её практически неутомимой, все парни экспериментального отряда сворачивали вслед ей шеи и выстраивались в почтительную очередь в “Аисте” по пятницам, и сама по себе она была замечательной девушкой. Настоящая мечта, одна беда: не его, чужая. Что-то в нём сломалось или, напротив, выправилось, и теперь он смотрел на Пегги как на боевого надёжного товарища, и только.

— Прости. Задумался.

— Что это было? — требовательно спросила она, указывая на расчленённый костюм. — У нас теперь есть гость из будущего?

— Похоже на то, — подтвердил Стив, пытаясь сообразить, чем это может быть чревато. — Вывалился к нам прямиком из боя. А я-то надеялся, что эта война будет последняя, а потом люди поумнеют.

Пегги фыркнула, подняла ободранный до каркаса щиток, повертела и положила на место.

— Ты, Стив, романтик, — заявила она. — Войны никогда не кончатся, ну разве что однажды люди ухитрятся друг друга истребить, да и то… я, собственно, по другому поводу. Ты как-то приглашал меня в клуб, а я отказала, помнишь?

Стив кивнул. Он помнил, разумеется, хотя сейчас в это верилось с трудом: неужели он и вправду был так влюблён? Сейчас Пегги была ещё красивее, чем прежде, но совсем, совсем чужой.

— Если ты не передумал, — чуточку напряжённо сказала она, — мы могли бы попробовать снова.

Сыворотка улучшала не только физические параметры — силу, рост, выносливость, способность выживать, — но и то, что принято называть интуицией и силой духа. По крайней мере, отказ Пегги прочла на его лице, ещё не договорив, и замолчала. Стив молчал тоже: что тут можно было сказать?

— Понятно, — в конце концов произнесла Пегги и повыше подняла подбородок. Стив мог не любить её, но не мог не восхищаться этой стойкостью. — Что ж, зато переворот Иммельмана я делаю лучше.

Стив не стал с ней спорить. Сожалеть о том, что всё сложилось именно так, а не иначе, тоже не получалось. Пегги ещё пару минут кружила по мастерской, разглядывая обломки брони, и сказала напоследок:

— Коммандос говорят, такие штуковины мог собрать только Зола.

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— Я с ними поговорю. Он не нацист, этот парень, просто из далёкого будущего. Шпион придумал бы историю попроще, что-нибудь, во что легче было бы поверить.

Убеждённой Пегги не казалась, но Стиву, кажется, удалось поколебать её подозрения. Можно было не сомневаться: со временем, когда шумиха уляжется, у Тони будет шанс проявить себя и на поле боя — если, конечно, до тех пор они не победят в войне. Стив кругами ходил по мастерской, пытаясь представить, как сейчас идёт допрос. Перекрестный, разумеется. Наверное, Тони язвит, а Говард…

Ожидание тянулось вечность, и в конце концов Стив выбрался из лаборатории, подозвал Дум-Дума, с загадочным видом ходившего вокруг, и попросил:

— Покарауль тут, а? Я отлучусь ненадолго.

Дум-Дум крутнул ус и прогудел недовольно:

— Там точно ничего не рванёт? А то знаем мы Старка.

Стив заверил его, что взрываться там нечему; в конце концов, они не зря обезоруживали броню, вытаскивая из неё всё, что хотя бы теоретически могло стрелять и быть привлекательным для чинуш из военного ведомства, и Дум-Дум занял пост, как опытный часовой: выбрал место поудобнее, упёрся спиной, прикрыл глаза и приготовился чутко дремать. Стив чуть ли не бегом отправился к штабному зданию и был поражён, увидев Говарда и Тони, расслабленно шагающих ему навстречу.

— И всё?! — спросил он, потому что по его расчётам Тони должны были допрашивать ещё пару суток без перерыва на еду и сон. — Но как?!

Говард удовлетворённо хмыкнул в усы и ответил:

— Каждая третья винтовка и каждый второй снаряд.

Стив сообразил секунды через полторы.

— Ты им пригрозил перестать делать оружие? А как же контракт?

— Ничего с ним, с контрактом, не случится. — Говард поглядел на Тони, молча шагавшего рядом, и прибавил: — Я же не мог его бросить на съедение. Если ты ему доверяешь настолько, что хранишь такую опасную штуковину у себя на груди, глупо будет мне не взять с тебя пример, согласен?

Стив почувствовал, как тепло подступает к сердцу, и сказал неловко:

— Из тебя получился бы хороший командир, Говард.

— Отвратительный, — возразил тот. — Я бы вечно убегал с совещаний — в одной руке девчонка, в другой бутылка виски. И сам лез бы в каждое чёртово пекло, и вечно был бы занят...

— Отец, — коротко произнёс Тони и повторил, когда Говард недоумённо заломил бровь. — Отец из тебя такой же получился бы, как и командир. Ужасный, но хороший. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но мне так кажется.

Говард только вздохнул.

— Не родилась ещё та женщина... — пробормотал он и так посмотрел на Стива, что того в жар бросило. — Вот что. Я вытребовал у Филлипса несколько дней на изучение, и уже не в походно-полевых условиях, а в нормальной мастерской. Собирайтесь оба.

Стив поднял брови, и Говард прибавил вполголоса:

— Слишком тут много чужих глаз. Не дадут спокойно работать. И вообще покоя не дадут. Кроме того, я что же, зря гонял сюда истребитель?

— Но я-то при этом зачем? — удивился Стив. — Из меня такой механик…

Удивительно, но Говард покраснел, даже кончики ушей налились красным.

— Зато муза из тебя — лучше не бывает, — сказал он, и Тони задумчиво кивнул.

— Это, — подтвердил он, — даже я помню.

***

— Но… но как же? Зачем?

Тони усмехнулся и поправил повязку, прикрывавшую глаза.

— Мне так легче, — объяснил он. — Дурацкое чувство: я на ощупь знаю каждую деталь, а начинаю смотреть — отвлекаюсь и путаюсь.

Стиву пришло в голову, что это очень похоже на его собственную привычку рисовать, задумавшись и почти не глядя на лист, и он помог Тони покрепче затянуть узел на затылке. Говард, на время расставшись с сигарой, придвинул к нему верстак с разложенными деталями, поставил чемоданчик с драгоценным содержимым и отошёл на пару шагов, поманив за собой Стива.

— Будет красиво, — прошептал он и оказался прав: стоило Тони опустить руки на разрозненные запчасти, как Стив замер и даже время от времени забывал бы дышать, если бы не горячая ладонь Говарда, накрывшая его плечо. Говард тоже глаз не отводил от этого восхитительного танца плоти и металла, ловил каждый блик золотого и вишнёвого, каждую искру сварки, каждое безошибочно точное движение пальцев, каждый изгиб…

“Танго, — думал Стив. Отчего-то думалось только об этом танце, страстном и тягучем, на грани с непристойностью. В доме Говарда был и рояль, и зал для танцев, невиданная и, пожалуй, ненужная роскошь — Стив отметил это только краем сознания, когда они проходили мимо, а сейчас вот вспомнилось. — Он мог бы с этой бронёй хоть танцевать, хоть…”

— Ты весь красный, — прошептал Говард ему в ухо. От близкого дыхания Стива бросило в жар ещё сильнее. — О чём таком подумалось?

Стив качнул головой — о таком он не мог бы сказать вслух даже под пыткой. Но ведь эта броня и вправду такая алая, изысканная, гладкая, как… как женщина. Танцевать с ней можно, должно быть как с женщиной, и вот прямо сейчас Тони собирает её, выглаживает каждое сочленение, каждую деталь, время от времени дышит на полированные изгибы, протирает бархоткой, прежде чем поставить на место, в единственно правильное положение. Если не остановить себя, если позволить додумать до конца, чёрт знает до чего докатишься, и Стив был на грани стона, как только нечаянно представил, как эта вот стальная перчатка бережно и легко гладит Тони по щеке, по прикрытым повязкой векам. А если не только по лицу, если?..

— Они такие красивые, — выговорил он наконец потому что Говард явно не собирался отступать и всё ещё дышал ему в висок, нетерпеливо дожидаясь ответа. — Тони и эта броня. Как одно целое, как… партнёры.

— Меня тоже заводит, — неожиданно прямолинейно признался Говард, на миг коснулся губами виска Стива. Такое короткое, почти невинное прикосновение, но Стива скрутило возбуждением, по спине волной прошёл жар и свернулся в паху. — Он с нею прямо трахается, с этой штукой.

Приглаженные усики почти не щекотали, а губы… губы, когда Говард поймал его за пылающую мочку уха, показались ещё горячей, так что Стив едва сдержал стон.

— Что ты… творишь.

Ничего больше он сказать не смог — горло перехватило. Кажется, и Говард на мгновенье испугался, что зашёл слишком далеко, потому что выпустил его, пробормотал вопросительно:

— То, что ты хочешь? Хочешь ведь?

Чёрт. И ведь даже возразить было нельзя: именно этого и хотелось, как бы это ни было ужасно. Врать себе — последнее дело, лгать другим, тем, кто рядом, значит унижать прежде всего себя, но ведь нельзя же так, при Тони…

И всё-таки одна мысль о том, что тот прямо сейчас слышит их с Говардом, догадывается о том, что происходит у него за спиной, и оттого ещё нежней касается каждой детали, каждого крошечного кусочка металла, обжигала до того, что неловко сделалось сидеть.

— Так же нельзя, — пробормотал Стив, чувствуя, как горячо и пьяняще пахнет от Говарда — одеколоном, табаком, кожаной лётной курткой, ветром с огромной высоты и желанием, которое глупо было бы отрицать или не заметить. — Я не… мы даже не знаем толком, кто он.

— Зато я вижу, как ты на него смотришь, — вздохнул Говард. — На меня так никогда не смотрел, хоть я тебе и нравлюсь. Был бы я хорошим человеком, высокоморальным…

— Да не дай бог, — ужаснулся Стив. — Что бы ты сделал, нашёл себе единственную на всю жизнь?

Говард скорбно вздохнул.

— Я, кажется, уже. Единственного. Искал бы и дольше, но вот он ты, и тебе он нравится, я же вижу, так что...

Со стороны верстака послышался лязг, и Тони развернулся к ним, так и не сняв повязки.

— Этот чёртов фокстрот ничего не глушит, — сказал он. — Дома я врубал что погромче, но тут такого нет, и если вы думаете, что я внезапно оглох…

У Стива заложило в груди до того, что он едва не начал кашлять: так обожгло страхом. Вот сейчас Тони выскажется так, как привык, прямо и безжалостно, назовёт его извращенцем, разочаруется навсегда, и что потом? А ничего. Ничего не останется, всё это неловкое, жаркое, неправильное и отчаянно желанное пойдёт прахом. Свернётся, как обожжённая фотография с изображением несбыточного счастливого дня, и осыплется пеплом.

— Тони, — начал было Говард, но тот мотнул головой и потребовал:

— Решайте уже. И если я не третий лишний — позовите к себе. Я не моралист и не святоша.

Он был такой красивый в чёрном, как смоль, и кое-где изрядно припаленном комбинезоне, с повязкой через лоб и грязными по локоть руками, с решительным ртом и висками, едва тронутыми сединой. Стив смотрел на него и понимал: пропал, пропал дважды. Всё, что было между ним и Говардом, никуда не делось, но это, новое, к парню, в буквальном смысле упавшему с неба…

Что-то у них было там, впереди. В будущем, которого Стив мог теперь и не увидеть, ведь всё переменилось, уж это-то он мог сообразить и не будучи специалистом по перемещениям во времени. Что-то важное, отчаянно сильное, пробившееся даже сюда, сквозь смерть и пространство, сквозь время и невозможность; что-то настоящее, какой-то свет, разгоравшийся в груди всё ярче и словно без слов говоривший: всё не зря.

— Стив? — негромко позвал Говард, и его ладонь прощальной лаской прошлась по затылку, заставив вздрогнуть. Говард готов был отступить, это чувствовалось во всём: и в угасающем самоуверенном нахальстве, с которым он совершал невозможное, и в том, как он втянул воздух сквозь зубы, словно готовясь к неизбежной боли. — Стив. Тебе решать. Я же всё понимаю, парень, против любви с первого взгляда не попрёшь.

Как с края обрыва вниз. Так это и чувствовалось: удар упругого ветра в лицо, головокружительное счастье падения, рвущееся за спиной полотно синего неба. И нет возврата, нет сожаления. Стив намертво стиснул пальцы Говарда, уже готовые ускользнуть, и решился.

— Оба, — сказал он, чувствуя, как падает, переворачиваясь, сердце. — Вы мне нужны оба.

Тони негромко выругался и шагнул вперёд — вслепую, ловко обходя подвернувшийся под ноги стул.

— Только посмей сказать что-нибудь про вольные нравы сороковых, — предупредил его Говард. Стив краем глаза видел его улыбку — неудержимую, белую, счастливую. — Не смущай его, Тони, не надо.

Тони добрался до них и, наконец вспомнив о повязке, растянул её и снял с глаз.

— Оставил бы, — сказал Стив, боясь встретиться с ним взглядом. — Не глядя легче.

Тони задумчиво хмыкнул, наклонился и осторожно поцеловал его между бровями. Коснулся, как печать поставил — моё. Наше. Никому не отдадим. Стив на минутку забыл, как дышать, потому что Говард поцеловал тоже, в угол дёрнувшегося рта, искушая и обещая.

— Наверное, — решил Тони, ощупью развязывая узел на повязке, — тебе эта штука больше пригодится. Что скажешь, Стив?

Как будто он мог что-нибудь сказать. Стив кивнул, облизал враз пересохшие губы, зажмурился, чувствуя наплывающий волнами жар. Ткань коснулась лица, Говард пробормотал что-то, придержал узел на затылке, выправил из складок прядь попавшихся волос и помог затянуть концы покрепче.

— У меня много чего бывало, — признался он неожиданно хрипло, — но такого — никогда.

— Как будто у меня бывало, — отозвался Тони, провёл ладонью по щеке Стива, и тот потёрся о неё, чувствуя себя зверем. Пугливым, чудом пойманным, изумлённым зверьком, вместо ружейных выстрелов и собачьего лая напоровшегося на самый непреодолимый тройной капкан: нежность, желание и ласку. — Я до смерти боюсь его обидеть.

— Тогда мы с тобой на одной стороне, — усмехнулся Говард и встал, помог подняться Стиву, на миг прижал его к себе, и тот едва не закричал, до того остро это оказалось: чувствовать, как сильно тебя хотят, какая упругая твёрдость выступает сквозь дорогую ткань, и какая горячая. Раскалённая, как он сам глубоко внутри. — Я тоже.

— Вы не обидите, — тихо сказал Стив. В этом он был уверен полностью. — Я не слишком красивый и ничего не умею — не в этом теле, по крайней мере, но…

Его поцеловали, забрав остаток слов и почти всё дыхание. Стив даже не сразу понял, кто из Старков не выдержал первым, но горьковатый табачный вкус развеял сомнения: Говард.

— Вот умеют же люди загоняться по ерунде, — пробормотал Тони где-то позади. Стив зашарил пальцами по спине Говарда, протянул руку, ловя вслепую, и Тони оказался рядом, обнял их обоих, окончив эти отчаянные поиски. — Не слишком красивый, каково?

Тони только фыркнул и вжался крепче. Потом пробормотал:

— Кровать у тебя должна быть широкая, а?

Говард поцеловал Стива ещё раз, коротко и обжигающе.

— Поместимся все, не сомневайся.

***

Конечно, Стив испугался в самый решающий момент. Пока Говард развязывал галстук и протягивал ему руки, чтобы тот вытащил из петель запонки, всё было в порядке. Когда Тони выбрался из комбинезона и прижался ошеломляюще голым и гладким телом, Стив был уже в том состоянии полубезумия, что воспринял и это с восторгом. Но когда оба Старка обняли его, отняв пространство для манёвра, Стива укололо страхом, до того неожиданным и острым, что он замер, закусив губу и слыша заполошный стук собственного сердца.

Говард понял первым, придержал Тони за плечо и сказал:

— Всё в порядке, тише. Всё хорошо. Имеет человек право передумать?

Во рту было кисло и сухо от необъяснимого страха, и всё-таки Стив сумел выговорить:

— Я не передумал. Просто испугался. Сейчас пройдёт.

Никто не разозлился. Говард отстранился, легко коснулся губами его плеча и согласился:

— Ничего удивительного. Нам перестать? Снять с тебя эту штуку?

— Нет, — выдохнул Стив. — И нет. Это просто от неожиданности. Тони?

Тот тут же оказался рядом, привалился горячим плечом, провёл пальцем по спине, словно пересчитывая позвонки. Не такое уж откровенное прикосновение, но Стиву до смерти захотелось вывернуться из одежды и позволить — да что там, потребовать!

— Ещё.

Тони провёл снова, и страх стал таять, как кубик рафинада в кипятке, пока не исчез совсем, сменившись сладостью. Стив сам потянулся вверх, поймал губами губы Тони, совсем не похожие вкусом на недавний поцелуй Говарда, поплыл в нахлынувшем жаре, подставляя шею и плечи, запрокидываясь в надёжной хищной хватке сильных рук.

— Светлый, тоненький, — шептал Говард, и следы его поцелуев горели на плечах и шее, а Тони всё целовал и целовал Стива в губы, точно дорвавшись. Стив и сам задыхался от жадности, на ходу заново учась целоваться. Собственное тело, ещё недавно такое слабое и неуклюжее, звенело натянутой струной, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение. Член налился кровью и подрагивал, так что Стив сам потянулся расстегнуть брюки, натолкнулся на чью-то — он так и не понял, чью, — руку, хрипло и смущённо рассмеялся.

В том, чтобы не видеть, а только чувствовать обоих Старков, были свои преимущества, и главное из них — доверие. Как совсем недавно Тони перебирал знакомую до последней детали броню, доверяя памяти тела, так и Стив сейчас знакомился с обоими на ощупь, по-настоящему, не отвлекаясь на слишком яркие образы, готовые ослепить и лишить возможности почувствовать всё в полной мере. Он потянулся навстречу смеху, обнимавшему, как океан в грозу, наткнулся на широкие плечи, приник к шее Говарда, слизывая горечь одеколона и запах табака, прикусил, поймал губами хриплый стон, застрявший под кадыком, тут же повернулся к Тони, закинул руку ему за голову, притягивая к себе. Тони понял, накрыл его рот своим, зажал между собой и Говардом, языком скользнул по языку, ладонью — по спине, перебирая хрупкие косточки и заставляя ахнуть. Стив изогнулся, стараясь притереться к обоим сразу, и Старки на миг показались ему одним существом, отлитым из гладкого горячего металла, сильным и жаждущим, тёмным и сияющим, как бесконечная летняя ночь.

— Господи боже, — простонала темнота голосом Тони, — сгорю сейчас ко всем чертям.

Последняя пуговица, как нарочно, застряла в петле, и Стив дёрнул так, что глупый кругляшок отлетел прочь и застучал по полу. Говард рассмеялся ему в плечо, подтолкнул в руки к Тони, пробормотал:

— Суровый маленький Кэп. Точно больше не боишься?

Стив обхватил его, сжал коленями, чувствуя, как Тони надёжно обнимает сзади, зажмурился даже под повязкой — так было спокойнее. Говард поцеловал его, отстранился ненадолго, помог стянуть брюки, прошёлся ладонями от коленей вверх, сжал талию.

— Нет, — выговорил Стив, ловя частящее дыхание. Было жарко, и жарче с каждой секундой, возбуждение делалось мучительным, и короткие поцелуи Тони заводили его всё сильней. Показалось на мгновение, что больше никогда не будет холодно, что этот жар так и останется с ним, в нём, и стыдная радость охватила сердце: Стив уже знал, чего хочет. — Не страшно. Поцелуй ещё.

Говард поцеловал, так играя языком, что Стив не сдержал стона. Пальцы Тони скользнули к нему на живот, погладили, опустились к паху, приласкали влажные от пота волоски, притворно-небрежно задели основание члена, и Стив застонал снова, прося большего.

— Всё будет, — прошептал Тони, и в его голосе было и обещание, и жажда, и какое-то тайное изумление, которое Стив понимал как никто другой. Неужели всё это вправду происходило с ними, разве так бывает? Но вот же оно, ни с чем не сравнимое желание, и тепло, и чувство, совсем Стиву не знакомое: словно он наконец-то вернулся домой, и ему рады. — Сейчас, Стив, иди-ка сюда.

Сидеть на его жёстких бёдрах было… странно. Но не пугающе и не плохо, нет. За спиной Стива была горячая живая грудь, быстро и часто поднимавшаяся от дыхания, в задницу упирался твёрдый влажный член, пальцы Тони ни на секунду не останавливались, пробегая то по животу, то по груди. Время от времени он опускал руку ниже, и Стив переставал дышать, так ласково и обжигающе чужая ладонь касалась члена. Говард всё не мог перестать целоваться, и Стив прекрасно его понимал: он и сам не мог. Что-то такое было в этих поцелуях, что отзывалось в нём и заставляло задыхаться и хотеть ещё и ещё. Он запустил пальцы в модную причёску Говарда, разрушил её и обхватил твёрдый затылок, притянул к себе крепче, пытаясь устроиться между двух тел и досадуя на то, что это получается плохо.

— Ляжем? — предложил Говард, поняв его затруднения. – Будет удобней. Сможем целовать тебя… везде.

Стив не в добрый час представил себе это самое «везде» и чуть не кончил на месте.

— Д-да, — согласился он, и Тони выпустил его на мгновение, только чтобы обнять снова, вытянулся рядом, провёл ладонью по щеке, повернув к себе, поцеловал — совсем не похоже на то, как целовал Говард, но так же сладко. Говард тут же привалился к другому боку, поймал руку Стива, губами прижался к запястью, забрал в рот пальцы, чуть прикусил. Стив ахнул — ему никогда в жизни не приходило в голову, что это может быть приятно, и Говард рассмеялся грудным, низким смехом.

— Обещай, что не будешь брыкаться, — попросил он, и Стив, всё ещё обмирая от ощущений, позволил ему скользнуть ниже, впечатать обжигающий поцелуй в самый низ живота. Ахнул в рот Тони, когда Говард не остановился и на этом, продолжая выцеловывать бедро, живот, нежную кожу в паху, растерянно застонал, когда эта дикая ласка растеклась по нему, как горячая вода. Говард замер на мгновение — должно быть, рассматривал его, — но Стив даже не успел смутиться, тёплые губы коснулись его члена лёгким поцелуем, и Стива всего затрясло.

— Отзывчивый, — бормотал Говард, продолжая целовать его… там. Стив с ума от этого сходил, пытался поверить — и не мог. Тони катал его соски между влажных сильных пальцев, целуя в губы и отнимая способность говорить и соображать, так что единственное, на что Стив оказался способен, — развести колени и жалобно всхлипнуть, прося большего.

— Да возьми ты у него, чёрт, — выговорил Тони, отрываясь от него. Вспухшие губы жгло, Стива всего выламывало, до того хотелось. Он никогда и не думал, что может так завестись, вся его скудная любовная жизнь до сих пор сводилась к смутным и откровенно несбыточным мечтам, а теперь оказалось, что настоящее — вот оно, и что глупо даже сравнивать происходящее с его полудетской влюблённостью в Пегги. — У него сейчас сердце выскочит.

— Не учи отца ебаться, — пробормотал Говард, и что-то тревожно звякнуло у Стива в груди, но тут же и стихло: Говард всё-таки взял в рот, и это было, было…

Лучше всего, что Стиву довелось испытать за всю жизнь. Его словно вышвырнуло из слабого тела вверх, в солнечный свет и звёздные осколки, и каждое движение влажного языка отзывалось во всём теле сразу. Стив даже не сразу понял, что стонет в голос, не стесняясь, что Тони пьёт эти стоны поцелуями, даже не пытаясь приглушить. Лучше просто не могло быть, но Говард каким-то образом ухитрился, и Стив внезапно осознал, что уже держит его за волосы и ожесточённо трахает в рот, совершенно не в силах остановиться. Он застонал, ужасаясь себе самому, и Тони тут же приник к его шее, оставив саднящий след поцелуя, зашептал:

— Я ему, стервецу, завидую. Не бейся так, Стив, уже близко…

Стив и сам это чувствовал. Он выпустил волосы Говарда, впился в плечи Тони, как в последнюю опору, прикусил его плечо, солёное и круглое, двинул бёдрами ещё раз, вгоняя в жаркий умелый рот, и кончил, едва не потеряв сознание.

— Господи боже, — сказал Тони у него над ухом — и за сотню миль, настолько далеко Стив прямо сейчас провалился в небеса. — Я сам чуть не… Говард, подвинься. Моя очередь.

Стив слабо застонал, протестуя: с его точки зрения, очередь была его. Вот только немного прийти в себя, и сразу же вернуть пережитое удовольствие, а то нечестно… но как-то не получалось, он был как в тумане, и, когда Тони сполз ниже, смог только стянуть с глаз надоевшую повязку.

— Ого, — заметил Говард и потянулся за поцелуем. — Храбрый.

Стив поцеловал его, даже не вспомнив, где только что был этот покрасневший натруженный рот. Непривычный вкус его не отрезвил, а только раззадорил, а когда сквозь дурман всё-таки пробилось осознание, Стив решил не думать об этом. Просто не думать. Говарду, в конце концов, явно не было противно, значит, и он не был обязан…

Тони погладил его по заднице жёсткими, бережными пальцами, и Стива выгнуло так, словно только что не было ничего. Словно он всю жизнь провёл на коротком поводке, в заточении, на голодном пайке, и вот только сейчас вырвался на волю — и разве не так оно на самом деле было? Говард поймал его выдох губами, покосился вниз, точно пытался предупредить, и Стив сипло выговорил:

— Всё в порядке. Непривычно только.

Подушечки пальцев у Тони были твёрдые, словно отполированные бесчисленными прикосновениями к металлу, и он гладил и гладил, трогал, касался, откуда-то плеснуло скользким, запахло больницей и аптекой. Стив вздрогнул — запах напомнил ему о дурном, — и Тони приглушённо выругался, недобрым словом помянув лохматую седую древность.

— Не ругайся, — пробормотал Говард. Всё время, пока Тони готовил Стива к тому, чего тот, втайне замирая сердцем, хотел и уже почти признал приемлемым и нестрашным, он целовал Стива — глаза, лоб, виски, губы — и гладил, лаская, словно лепил. Стива от этого уносило куда-то далеко, как на лодочке в океан: оба Старка умели касаться так, что по телу проходила блаженная истома, хотелось подставляться ещё и ещё. Стив и подставлялся, заботясь только об одном: отдать не меньше, чем берёт. Судя по тому, как часто дышал ему в плечо Говард и как жадно прижимался Тони, ему это каким-то образом удавалось. По крайней мере, оба Старка не были в претензии. Стив замер, когда покрытые какой-то прохладной мазью пальцы коснулись его совсем уж откровенно, прикусил Говарда за подбородок и, предупреждая тревожные вопросы, сам раздвинул колени. Тони выдохнул с присвистом, потрясённо, нажал чуть сильней.

— Знал я, что ты парень с горячим сердцем, но что настолько… — пробормотал он, и прохладное, намасленное, уверенное втолкнулось в него безболезненно, но так непривычно, что Стив застонал. Говард выдохнул предупреждающе:

— Полегче!

Стив уже привычным движением обхватил его за затылок и вмял в себя, чувствуя, как нечаянный холодок, прошедший по испуганному телу, тает от поцелуя.

Тони растягивал его осторожно, не спеша, только пальцы у него подрагивали да потемневший твёрдый член касался Стива всё чаще, когда Тони забывался на мгновение и давал себе волю, прижимаясь. Потом этой неполной ласки стало слишком мало — или слишком много, Стив и сам уже не понимал, знал только, что хочет ещё. Больше, глубже, целиком, всего, что только может получить. Он нетерпеливо дёрнул бёдрами, куснул Говарда за губу. Тони погладил как-то особенно точно, словно нащупал в глубине тела, как в глубине костюма, одну-единственную нужную деталь, точку приложения сил, и Стив чуть не кончил снова, удержавшись лишь каким-то чудом. Перед глазами всё плыло, он вцепился Говарду в плечи, вырвался из поцелуя, как из плена и выдохнул, глядя в чёрные от расширившихся зрачков глаза:

— Сейчас же. Не могу, не могу больше.

Говард коротко и жгуче целовал его, ничего спокойного и рассудочного больше не было на его лице, он весь был как ветер, как бой, как победа после долгих, во всю жизнь длиной, поисков — обжигал голодом и торжеством, — а на Тони Стив и смотреть боялся. Знал, что не выдержит, что кончит от одного взгляда, что…

Всё-таки было больно. Не от того, как уверенно и твёрдо втискивался Тони — Стив всю жизнь ходил рука об руку с чисто физическими неудобствами, а порой и страданием, — а от того, что он не мог, как ни хотел, взять их обоих сразу. Присвоить себе, понять, почувствовать. Стив даже всхлипнул от этой несправедливости, и Говард понял, обхватил его, зашептал, давясь словами:

— Наш. Самый желанный, самый прекрасный, только наш. Никому не отдадим, Стиви, хорошо тебе сейчас?

“Да, да, да, — почти в голос выдыхал Стив, на каждом коротком, осторожном пока толчке подаваясь Тони навстречу. — Хорошо. Мало.”

— Храбрый, честный, — шептал Говард, и Стива всё сильнее охватывало чувство потрясающей свободы. Словно всю жизнь он сидел в тюрьме, в пещере, в клетке, под низкими каменными сводами, а теперь вот они начали трескаться, и в прорехах полыхнуло неистовой синевой небо, и в него так страшно и сладостно было упасть. Упасть не одному, а с двумя людьми, каждый из которых мог бы стать ему крылом. — Настоящий… господи, Стив, как стонешь, я сам сейчас спущу…

— По...терпи, — сумел выговорить Стив. В нём было растянуто и туго, наполнено до предела, Тони держал его под бёдра и двигался быстро и жёстко, явно едва успевая себя придерживать и время от времени замирая. — То...ни!

Тот застыл — испугался, что причинил боль. Стив поднял тяжёлую голову с подушки, через раскалённый, пропахший сексом полумрак спальни поймал его взгляд: отчаянный, горящий, поразительно беззащитный и непобедимый одновременно. Так можно было бы смотреть за секунду до вечной разлуки и долгожданной встречи, сквозь тысячи ломких зеркал и лживых отражений, через метель из календарных листков, дат и дней, с берега непреодолимой чудовищной реки, на которой нет ни моста, ни переправы… с обжигающих синевой небес, которых не бывает и не может быть, но о которые так легко разбиться.

И всё-таки они встретились. Они были вместе — сейчас, и, может быть, навсегда. Стив на это надеялся всем сердцем.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он хрипло. — Только не останавливайся. Не такой уж я слабый.

Тони кивнул, не отпуская его взгляда, и Стива прожгло: ленивую и одновременно стремительную реку времени они сейчас явно видели оба, и оба вспоминали, и…

Новый толчок вышиб из Стива стон и заставил выгнуться. Говард перехватил его, накрыл рот солёными пальцами, Стив впился в них, всосал, принялся гладить языком, задыхаясь и чувствуя, что вот-вот взорвётся. Обжигало всего изнутри и снаружи, каждое новое движение, и то, как Говард вжался на миг губами в висок, и резкие толчки Тони в самое нутро, всё это вместе трепало Стива, швыряло из стороны в сторону, как бумажный кораблик в шторм, но только утонуть он не боялся, больше — нет… почему — больше, разве он?..

Оргазм прожёг его одновременно с вернувшейся памятью, и Стив закричал в голос. Осколки синевы, ледяное крошево, кусочки дней и секунд вертелись вихрем, складываясь в единственно правильном порядке, треснувшая и разлетевшаяся на мириады частей зеркальная гладь вечной реки сплавлялась воедино, отражая и объясняя всё, и они с Тони, они…

По-прежнему были на разных берегах. Тянулись друг к другу, безнадёжно и отчаянно, заранее зная: не добраться. Нельзя. Невозможно. Немыслимо. И всё-таки нет сил не попытаться.

Это длилось, может быть, несколько секунд. Может быть, целую отдельную жизнь, полную лет и зим, взлётов и падений — огромную, собранную из дней и минут, сжатую в одно нестерпимо наполненное мгновение, в один удар сердца, оглушительный и звонкий, как набат. Стиву показалось, что он всё-таки не выдержит и схлопочет инфаркт прямо тут и так, с членом в заднице, с животом, залитым спермой, и с пальцами Говарда во рту. Судя по исказившемуся лицу Тони, он переживал тот же шок; Стив видел, как у него расширились зрачки, как молодое, растерявшее по пути сюда отметины возраста лицо на мгновение сделалось прежним — избитым, в морщинах и ожогах, отчаянно прекрасным лицом человека, сделавшего всё возможное и даже сверх того для других, отдавшего самое дорогое…

Нашедшего самое дорогое. И плевать на время и на ленивые волны страшной медленной реки — что значит время, если человек действительно упрям и привык стоять до последнего?

— Парни, — еле слышно позвал Говард, потянул к себе руку, освобождая Стиву рот. Стало видно, какой он на самом деле молодой и испуганный, как ничего ещё не понимает, но ясно чувствует: случилось. Как щелчок взрывателя под ногой: осколки пока не летят, но судьба уже определена, взвешена и измерена. — Стив. Тони. Скажите что-нибудь, не пугайте так.

— Перчатка, — слабым голосом сказал Стив и поймал в глазах Тони понимание. Да, всё дело было в этой чёртовой штуковине, в окончательном оружии, способном перевернуть вселенную и изменить всё: время, пространство, судьбы, тела и души — всё, кроме неуязвимого и упрямого человеческого сердца. — Перчатка, да? Что ты пожелал?

— Ещё хоть раз с тобой встретиться, и чтобы в этот раз всё получилось, — медленно сказал Тони, облизал губы и посмотрел на Говарда. — Привет, пап. Умеем мы с тобой влипать, а?

— Не пугай его, — быстро сказал Стив и сел, обнял ошалевшего Говарда и посмотрел Тони в глаза. — Иди сюда, пожалуйста.

— Я ни хрена не… — начал Говард, и Стив быстро поцеловал его, не давая продолжить.

— Запомни главное, — попросил он, — никто, кроме меня, не виноват. И не езди по лесным дорогам в тысяча девятьсот девяносто первом. Запомнил? Обещай.

— Да что происходит?! Тони!

На Говарда жалко было смотреть, и Стив стиснул зубы, чувствуя себя распоследней сволочью. Тот и вправду был искренне влюблён, заботился о нём, не жалел ничего, от драгоценного вибраниума до совершенно бесценного времени — и вот, оказался в самой идиотской ситуации, какую только можно было представить, деля одного любовника с собственным нерождённым ещё сыном. Стив крепче обнял его, притянул к себе, почувствовал, как Тони обнимает их обоих, вжимается…

— Я что угодно мог представить, — пробормотал он. — Что угодно. Но что Перчатка меня закинет вот сюда…

— Меня она тоже, в общем, закинула. Вытащила из старика и бросила на вакантное место. — Стив облизнул губы и сообразил кое-что ещё: — Другого Кэпа тут не будет, Тони. И вернуться не выйдет, да и незачем.

До Тони это тоже дошло, и, к изумлению Стива, на его лице вместо ярости и разочарования проступило невероятное облегчение.

— Здесь есть ты, я, моя броня, — сказал он медленно. — Мой собственный отец ещё не забыл, как это — чувствовать, и от тебя без ума. Никто ещё не изобрёл интернет, робота-пылесоса и полёты на Луну. У нас ещё даже Вудсток впереди, чёрт возьми, я всю жизнь мечтал там побывать! Но главное, Стив…

— У нас есть время, — кивнул Стив. — Узнать друг друга, защитить Землю, повернуть прогресс в нужную сторону. Я не свалюсь подо льды. Ты не станешь Торговцем Смертью. Говард не потратит впустую полжизни.

— На что я потратил впустую полжизни? — хрипло спросил Говард, несколько отойдя от шока.

— На то, чтобы выловить его из арктических вод, и ещё столько же — чтобы проесть мне плешь рассказами о том, каким офигительным парнем был Капитан Америка и как мне до него — как до звёзд, — буркнул Тони и ухмыльнулся. — Ну вот, теперь я сам знаю, какой он. Чёрт…

Говард побагровел до кончиков ушей и уставился вниз, на собственные сложенные руки.

— И ты мой сын, — пробормотал он. — Из далёкого далёка. Коллизия.

— Я понимаю, о чём ты сейчас, — кивнул Тони и шумно сглотнул, глянул на Стива. — Что скажешь, Кэп? Это совсем безобразие? Ты на такое не пошёл бы, знай заранее?

Стив мотнул головой, чувствуя, как горят уши. Говорить правду было нестерпимо стыдно, но молчать о ней или лгать — ещё стыдней.

— Мне понравилось, — признался он, поймал руку Говарда и руку Тони, сплёлся пальцами с обоими. — Если вам противно, что я такой… распутный...

Оба Старка одинаково шумно выдохнули, а Тони рассмеялся.

— Имей в виду, - заявил он, — я буду страшно тебя ревновать. И стараться превзойти его во всём, в этом тоже.

— Наглый и талантливый, весь в меня, — проворчал Говард. - Что ж, ладно. Зато я был первым, кто сделал для Стива броню.

— Осталось только откалибровать как следует, — заметил Тони и потянулся поцеловать Стива, едва не столкнувшись с Говардом: тот попытался сделать то же самое. — Чёрт!

— Вы оба невыносимые, талантливые, сумасшедшие… и мои, — пробормотал Стив и крепче сжал пальцы, отказываясь отпускать что одного, что другого. — Я когда-то думал, что двух Старков мир бы не выдержал. Абсолютное оружие как оно есть. Ну вот, я ошибался.

— Критическая масса, ага-ага, — подтвердил Тони и улыбнулся. — Может, и так. Но ты нас очень удачно обезоруживаешь, Стив, пусть оно так и дальше будет.

Стоило, наверное, смутиться, или воспротивиться, или почувствовать себя грязным и развращённым, но никак не получалось, да Стив и не хотел. Он порылся в себе и, вместо множества спутанных метаний разом, обнаружил спокойную уверенность в том, что всё делает правильно. Может быть, непривычным для мира и людей образом — ну а кто сказал, что должно быть иначе? И стоит ли вообще слушать чужие злобные голоса, когда всем сердцем чувствуешь: дома, впервые за всю жизнь — дома, и всё, наконец, сложилось так, как даже надеяться не смел?

— У нас впереди столько лет, - прошептал он и поцеловал обоих: сначала Тони, потом Говарда. Понял, что эти двое сейчас могут затеять спор о том, кто и почему должен быть первым, и поцеловал опять, на этот раз в обратном порядке. — В этот раз мы всё успеем. Всё сделаем как надо, правильно.

\- Изобретём столько всего… — мечтательно сказал Говард. Из его глаз исчезла несвойственная ему обречённая готовность отступить, выпустить из рук самое дорогое и уйти прочь с дырой в груди, оставив сердце на прикроватном столике. — В четыре руки с моим безусловно гениальным отпрыском — уж точно.

Стив рассмеялся и вытянулся между двух горячих, таких разных и таких похожих Старков, закрыл глаза.

— Главное в другом, — сказал он, — хотя вы со мной, конечно, вряд ли согласитесь.

Говард приподнялся, поцеловал его в висок и вопросительно хмыкнул.

— Дай я догадаюсь, - сказал Тони и тоже приподнялся, любуясь Стивом. Его взгляд чувствовался как ласка и был ей. — Стив сейчас про броню. Или про Перчатку. В общем, про оружие для защиты Земли, верно, Стив?

Стив поглядел на него: молодого, разрумянившегося, живого. Не лишённого памяти, не превратившегося в истощённый дух в старческом теле, нашедшего путь с одного берега на другой. К нему, Стиву. Если и могло существовать большее доказательство любви, Стив не мог его представить, да и не нуждался в доказательствах.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Оружие тут вообще ни при чём. Просто… время течёт в одну сторону, как река. И это прекрасно.

Тони хмыкнул и уточнил:

— Пим Инкорпорейтед ещё не существует, верно?

Говард помотал головой и высказался в том смысле, что Хэнк Пим — наглый выскочка без гроша за душой и с завиральными идеями, а Стив сказал, закрывая тему:

— Никакие частицы Пима не изменят того, что сейчас, а насчёт Таноса…

— Я ему заранее неискренне сочувствую, — фыркнул Тони и погладил Стива по груди. — Двое нас и ты, Стив, — это даже не абсолют, это эталон. И нет, я не тащу в постель работу, просто…

— Уймись, — попросил Говард и поцеловал Стива. — И прежде чем начнёшь называть вот это всё калибровкой оружия, подумай дважды.


End file.
